Ella es Mia
by club hermanitas naranja
Summary: Kushina estaba destinada para ser la novia de Minato, él lo sabia, la aldea entera sabia, excepto ella. mision s, festejando el cumpleaños de Bella . by Emina Uchiha


_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina. _

_**Dedicación:**__ Al movimiento Irresistible Naranja, celebrando el cumple años de Bella Scullw. Apartir del 18 al 21 de noviembre se subirán las historias que participan en este megaregalo_

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**HOLASSS! Este es mi regalito para una gran persona, la gran iniciadora del súper movimiento ¡Minakushi, irresistiblemente naranja! **

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BELLA SCULLW!**

**Pásatela de maravilla en tu gran día n.n esta historia es dedicada a ti de todo corazón.**

**Y como siempre a agrandar la gran ola ~amarillo y rojo~ xD**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**ELLA ES MIA**

**.**

**By EMINA UCHIHA.**

**.**

Era una tranquila mañana en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, donde dos jóvenes shinobis iban platicando mientras paseaban por las tranquilas calles.

-Entonces ¿cuándo vas a ir en serio con Uzumaki? – preguntó de pronto el joven de cabello y ojos negros, Fugaku Uchiha.

-¿A qué te refieres? – se extrañó el chico de rubios cabellos y ojos celestes, Minato Namikaze.

-Toda Konoha sabe lo que hay entre ustedes dos, solo falta que lo hagan oficial – le explicó Fugaku como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

-¡Ah!...yo…pues…- empezó a tartamudear nervioso el rubio, adquiriendo un sonrojo en su rostro al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba su amigo.

-Por favor, Minato, no me digas que te da miedo – exclamó burlón el pelinegro.

-¡No es eso! – sé defendió – No quiero presionar a Kushina, ni arruinar nuestra amistad.

-Eso es patético – interrumpió Hiashi Hyuga, uniéndose al paseo.

-Que gusto verte, Hiashi – contestó sarcástico Minato mientras lo miraba seriamente.

-Como sea, lo que dije es cierto, ¿arruinar su amistad?, si lo que ambos desean es más que eso – siguió hablando el Hyuga – Y tú tienes que dar el primer pasó.

-Uzumaki podrá ser muy testaruda, terca, salvajes y demás – describía Fugaku sin importarle la molesta mirada de Minato – Pero también es muy despistada y a ti te gusta desde que estábamos en la academia.

-Aunque aún no sabemos que le ves – interrumpió el ojiperla.

-Exacto – asintió Fugaku.

- ¿Y el punto es…? - mencionó molesto el rubio para que evitaran sus comentarios innecesarios.

-Que tú eres el que debe proponerle iniciar un noviazgo – terminó su amigo.

-Todo a su tiempo – respondió con calma, Minato.

-Solo esperemos que no se te adelanten – declaró Hiashi mientras se detenía y mantenía su mirada fija al frente.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Minato al ver la expresión de su amigo - ¿Hiashi? – insistió el rubio, a lo que el Hyuga se limitó a señalarle con el dedo la escena que observaba.

Minato y Fugaku voltearon sorprendiéndose al ver a la antes mencionada Kushina Uzumaki de lo más alegre platicando con un muchacho desconocido para ellos; Era un chico de corto cabello castaño y ojos verde olivo. Los músculos de Minato se tensaron al momento en el que el chico paso una mano por la cintura de la pelirroja acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras que la chica se carcajeaba sin importarle la cercanía. Fugaku y Hiashi voltearon a ver a su amigo, el cual ni respiraba de la impresión y su interior se quemaba de rabia.

-Creo que nosotros nos vamos a entrenar – se dirigió el Hyuga al Uchiha.

-Sí, mientras tanto, tú – Fugaku golpeo el hombro del rubio para llamar su atención – ve y pelea –Dijo mientras lo empujaba en dirección a la parejita.

Una vez solo, Minato se mantenía observando la escenita a lo lejos, hasta que vio como el desconocido deslizaba su mano a través de los rojos cabellos de la chica, siendo esto la gota que derramo el vaso. Sus manos se cerraron con furia, por instinto quería llegar y alejar al chico con un buen golpe, pero se contuvo, después de todo era el rayo amarillo de Konoha, no podía perder los estribos tan fácilmente; hizo una cuenta hasta diez y un poco más para calmar su enfado, y así se a cerco a los chicos.

-¡Mina-chan! – lo saludo alegre Kushina.

-Hola Kushina – regresó el saludo con una ligera sonrisa.

El acompañante de la chica le dirigió una mirada seria y retadora, según Minato.

-Te presento a Takeshi Himura, ¡es un buen amigo de la aldea del remolino 'ttebane! – Dijo con energía la Uzumaki, para después dirigirse al otro chico – Take-chan – lo llamo, para desagrado del rubio por la familiaridad con la que lo llamo – Él es Minato Namikaze, es un shinobi de esta aldea y mi mejor amigo – los presentó la muchacha.

Minato sintió un golpe en el corazón, "amigo", eso era lo único que podía llegar a ser para Kushina, cuando en realidad necesitaba ser algo más.

El encuentro fue interrumpido por la llegada de Mikoto Uchiha, la cual se veía algo apurada.

-Kushina, Tsunade-sensei nos espera para darnos alguna indicaciones, apresúrate – dijo para marcharse tan rápido como llego.

-Vaya, ¿Qué querrá?, Take-chan espérame aquí, platica un rato con Mina-chan – pidió la Uzumaki encaminándose con rapidez para alcanzar a la pelinegra.

Un silencio incomodo se formó una vez que la escandalosa Uzumaki se retiró del lugar.

-Así que eres el mejor amigo de Shina – habló Takeshi

¿Shina? Como se atrevía a hablarle con tanta confianza a su Kushina, por algo tenía su nombre.

-¿O acaso eres algún pretendiente secreto de mi amiga? – menciono con perspicacia el chico.

Minato se sorprendió quedando estático ¿acaso era tan obvio?

-No sé de qué hablas – contradijo con aparente calma y demencia el Namikaze.

-Genial, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme – dijo al aire Takeshi.

-¿Perdón?

-Cómo solamente eres amigo de Shina, no tengo que preocuparme por la competencia.

-¿Competencia?

-Antes de que me regrese a mi aldea, Kushina se convertirá en mi novia – declaró con descaro el chico.

_¡¿Qué?_ Minato estaba más que impactado, ese %$&#& ¿Qué se creía? ¡Era un insolente!

-Me tengo que retirar, fue un "gusto" conocerte – se despidió el rubio con la calma que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Minato se alejó del lugar, internándose en el bosque, dirigiéndose a un campo de entrenamiento, sin mirar alrededor lanzo un puñetazo a los troncos que ahí se encontraban derribándolo al instante.

-Wow, Alguien no está de buenas – hablo uno de los chicos que se encontraba entrenando, su amigo Fugaku.

-Y ahora, ¿qué te pasa? – interrogo Hiashi Hyuga.

Minato no respondió, dirigiendo otro golpe al siguiente tronco, teniendo el mismo final que el primero, y cuando se iba a dirigir al último, Fugaku lo toma por el hombro obligándolo a atender.

-¿Quieres dejar de destruir el campo y decirnos qué demonios te pasa? – exigió saber perdiendo la poca paciencia que un Uchiha puede tener.

-Ese imbécil – apenas menciono el rubio.

-¿El que estaba acompañando a Uzumaki? – atinó el castaño.

-Es un amigo de su aldea de origen – explico con calma Minato.

-¿Qué paso con él?

-Quiere ser el novio de Kushina – término de decir con evidente enojo.

-Te dije que alguien podía ganarte – evidencio el Hyuga.

-Algo de competencia no te hace mal, solamente así actuaras – dijo Fugaku tan calmado, enojando si más se podía al Namikaze.

-Se suponen que son mis amigos, debería apoyarme – reclamó el rubio.

Fugaku y Hiashi se voltearon a ver, sin mostrar alguna afectación por lo dicho anteriormente.

-Ya te dijimos que deberías hacer, no sé qué más quieres – dijo ofendido el Hyuga.

-¡Ustedes!

-No vengas a desquitarte con nosotros que no te lo voy a permitir – lo freno con enojo Fugako –Mejor vete a luchar por la loca de Uzumaki y ya – termino indignado el Uchiha – ¿No se supone que hoy es el día en el que comes en Ichirakus con ella?

-¡Es cierto! – reacciono el rubio.

-Con el enfado se te había olvidado – dijo Hiashi mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya me voy, nos vemos – se despidió mientras salía a todas prisa rumbo al pequeño restaurante.

Al visualizar el pequeño puesto detuvo su carrera, calmando su agitada respiración, acomodando sus ropas para verse más presentable recuperando su sonrisa característica cuando se trataba de estar con la pelirroja. Pero su bella sonrisa se borró cuando al levantar la pequeña cortina de Ichirakus, lo primero que observó fue como el chico recién conocido estaba de las risas con SU Kushina, y para su enfado, el impertinente muchacho tomaba un Naruto del plato de la chica, aunque se alegró internamente al saber lo que su amiga le haría por tal acción, perdiendo la dicha al ver como Kushina se limitó a sonreír y tomar del plato de él otro ingrediente.

Se supone que lo que la Uzumaki nunca te perdonaría, era profanar su preciado plato de ramen, de seguro que te molería a golpes de tan solo intentarlo y ahora resulta que con el imbécil de Takeshi sonreía de lo lindo. La furia regresaba a su ser, se iba a marchar a destruir el tronco que había salido ileso del campo de entrenamiento, pero recordó las palabras de su amigo; y le pareció que ya era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, después de todo el rayo amarillo de Konoha era él, no podía salir con la tontería de temer. Era un valiente shinobi de Konoha no le tenía miedo a nada, ni siquiera a asuntos de mujeres y amor, después de todo en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ¿no?

Así que caminó a encontrarse de nuevo con la parejita, tomo el asiento del lado libre de la chica y carraspeo para llamar la atención.

-Mina-chan, que bueno que llegaste – saludo feliz la chica.

-Estaba entrenando un poco (o sea desquitándose con los inocentes troncos) por eso la demora, Oh, hola Takeshi, no te había visto – saludo con cierto descaro.

-Pues nosotros estábamos tan a gusto platicando que tampoco te sentimos llegar – contraataco el de ojos olivo, significando una declaración de guerra para Minato.

Kushina no interrumpía la plática por estar devorando (literalmente) su ramen.

-A todo esto, a que se debe tu visita – pregunto Minato para conseguir más información del chico.

-Pues como soy comerciante viajo mucho y al pasar cerca de Konoha, sabía que no podía dejar de venir a visitar a mi preciosa amiga – explico mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kushina, ruborizando levemente a la chica.

-Es la primera vez que vienes a Konoha y mira que Kushina ya tiene sus años viviendo aquí –menciono calmadamente Minato.

-Lo sé, pero no ya nos habíamos visto ella y yo en otras aldeas, por cierto algo seguido – dijo anotando otro punto a favor.

-¿Cómo? – se sorprendió el rubio.

-Sí, cuando estoy en algunas misiones a veces me encuentro con Take-chan 'ttebane – explico la muchacha.

Minato se quedó sin habla, enfureciendo por la mirada burlona que le mando el tal Takeshi.

Comieron en silencio, al menos Minato estaba callado mientras escuchaba la "interesante" charla de Kushina y su amigo, fue el peor plato de ramen que haya degustado en su vida.

Al terminar decidió caminar con ellos para evitar algún intento de confesión de parte del ojiolivo.

-Tengo que dejarle algo a Miko-chan, Mina-chan lleva a Take-chan a mi casa, por favor 'ttebane, los veo allá – dijo de repente Kushina mientras se marchaba rumbo al distrito Uchiha

-Por aquí – dirigió el rubio a su rival.

-Sé lo que tramas – menciono el muchacho comerciante.

-¿Perdón?

-Estas interviniendo en mis planes.

-No sé de qué hablas – se hizo el desentendido el rubio.

-Sabes que voy a confesarme a Kushina y como a ti también te gusta, estas estorbándome – dijo mordaz Takeshi.

Minato se quedó callado con la aguda mirada dirigida al otro chico.

-No te tengo miedo, no me importa que tan buen ninja puedas llegar a ser – dijo Takeshi valientemente.

-Cuida tus palabras, te puedes arrepentir – advirtió el rubio con un semblante muy pocas veces visto de él.

-Kushina va a ser MIA, un cobarde como tú no se la merece.

-No lo permitiré – dijo con enfado el rubio mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño.

-Ella es muy valiente, no le haría caso a alguien que lleva años ocultando sus sentimientos, por puro miedo.

-¡CALLATE! Tú no entiendes.

-Qué cosa, que prefieres ser solo su "mejor amigo" a arriesgarte a algo más, eres patético; o tal vez no es amor lo que sientes por ella, más que una simple atracción.

Esto fue lo último que le Namikaze pudo soportar, estaba tan seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Kushina que no permitiría que nadie los pusieras en entre dicho, menos un desconocido metiche, levantó su puño y lo estampo con toda su fuerza en el rostro de Takeshi, mandándolo al suelo unos metros lejos de él.

-¡TAKESHI! –escuchó gritar a una chica, desgraciadamente tan conocida para él, al voltear para encontrase con ella, solo vio como la chica salió corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo golpeado.

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa, Minato! – reclamo furiosa Kushina.

-Kushina, no es lo que parece – trato de explicarse el rubio.

-Nunca…quise ofender…te – dijo Takeshi mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su labio con lastimero rostro, preocupando más a la Uzumaki.

-¡Eres un idiota Minato! No vez que Takeshi no es ninja, ¡¿acaso quieres matarlo? – siguió con su reclamo sin darse de la mirada burlona que le dirigía el golpeado chico al rubio.

-¡No te dejes engañar Kushina! – quiso defenderse.

-Si no piensas disculparte… ¡MARCHATE! – le exigió la pelirroja.

-¡Tu no entiendes nada! – dijo con coraje el Namikaze para después marcharse dejando a la parejita en paz.

Minato iba colérico, no podía creer que Kushina se había dejado engañar por la actuación del imbécil de Takeshi, pero lo que más le enojaba era que ÉL había caído primero.

Sin pensarlo claramente se adentró en la cantina a la cual acompañaba a su sensei en ocasiones y pidió una botella de sake y tomó como nunca lo había hecho.

Era ya de noche cuando Jiraiya decidió tomarse unas cuantas copas, lo que lo llevo a adentrarse en su cantina favorita, quedando sorprendido con lo que sus ojos miraban al atravesar la puerta. Su alumno sentado en una mesa mientras apretaba con su mano una botella de sake vacía y sobre la mesa se podía apreciar otra botella también sin líquido.

-¿Minato? – se acercó sorprendido.

-¡SENSEI! ¡Qué alegría verte!...vamos siéntate y tomate una copa conmigo – invitó de lo más feliz apreciando un sonrojo en su rostro que revelaba su embriaguez.

-Pero mírate como estas…es hora de irnos antes de que hagas una escenita – dijo su sensei mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Oh, vamos Jiraiya-sensei, no vas a despreciarme una copa a mí, tu alumno favorito – insistió con capricho el rubio.

Jiraiya caminaba arrastrando a su alumno por las calles de Konoha.

-¡Minato!, ¿qué te llevo a tomar? – interrogo curioso, cuidando no encontrarse con Tsunade por ahí, lo mataría si veía a Minato hasta las chanclas culpándolo como era su costumbre.

-Kushina – apenas menciono el rubio ahora un poco cabizbajo.

-Me lo imagine – suspiro Jiraiya, mientras se adentraba al departamento de su alumno, lo dejo solo una vez escuchado toda la historia disponiéndose a buscar a la chica, le echaría la mano a su alumno.

-¡Hey, Kushina! – la llamo encontrándose con la chica en Ichirakus, acompañada por el chico que era la molestia de su rubio alumno.

-¿Qué ocurre viejo pervertido 'ttebane?

-¿Ya sabes que Minato está muy mal? – le dijo con cierta preocupación notable en el rostro.

-¿Y qué se supone que tiene? – pregunto indiferente la chica.

-Cayó en cama, tiene mucha fiebre esta hasta delirando – explico sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto ahora si preocupada

-Estaba buscando a Tsunade, por eso lo deje solo, espero que no le pase nada malo – se lamentó Jiraiya.

-¡¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarlo solo? – Reclamó la pelirroja en serio preocupada – Vaya a buscarla, yo iré con Mina-chan – dijo con prisa dejando a un lado su plato de ramen – Lo siento, Take-chan – se disculpó y marchó a toda prisa.

Takeshi miró como la figura de la chica desapareció del camino, volteándose a ver como Jiraiya pedía un plato de ramen a Teuchi, provocando que el chico levantara una ceja.

-Es mentira, ¿verdad? – afirmo el muchacho.

-Me descubriste – confesó el peliblanco –Aun así no voy a dejarte interrumpir – le advirtió.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-¿Pero no eras tú el que estaba tras Kushina?

-Eso era mentira, solo lo hice para que ese rubio se decidiera a actuar, por el bien de ella – explicó calmadamente Takeshi.

Mientras tanto, Kushina entro rápidamente a la casa de su amigo encontrándolo en la cama, se acercó a él muy preocupada.

-Mina-chan ¿estás bien?

-¿Ku…Kushina? – Reconoció el rubio -¡Kushina! – se levantó de golpe con brillo en sus ojos, revelando su real estado.

-¡Un momento!...tu no estas enfermo, estas ¡BORRACHO! – Reclamó la muchacha dispuesta a marcharse, siendo detenida por el chico – ¡SUELTAME!

-¡NO, no quiero!

-Minato, no estoy de humor, ¡déjame en paz! – exigió mientras forcejeaba con el rubio, el cual ya la tenía detenida rodeándola con sus brazos fuertemente.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas, no con ese idiota.

-¿Sigues molestando a Takeshi?, no sé qué te pasa con él y no me importa, solo quiero que me sueltes ¡AHORA! – siguiendo forcejeando para soltarse del agarre, por muy borracho que pudiera estar Minato su fuerza no lo dejaba.

-Él me quiere alejar de ti, y no lo voy a permitir.

-¿Que tonterías estas diciendo? – siguiendo con la pelea por libertad.

-No lo entiendes…- dijo desesperado – yo ¡TE AMO!

Kushina se quedó estática con la confesión, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, dejó de pelear, dejando que Minato la volteara para enfrentarla cara a cara.

-Tu…eso…- tartamudeo sonrojada la Uzumaki.

-Es cierto, te amo, te amo – insistió el rubio y sin pensarlo poso sus labios sobre los de ella.

Kushina respondió el gesto tímidamente, realizando un romántico beso que duro unos segundos.

-Mina-chan…yo…- hablo Kushina al notar el silencio del chico – Yo…también – comenzó a decir la chica decidida a confesar lo que su corazón siempre ha guardado para él, callándose al sentir el peso del chico sobre ella, sosteniéndose para evitar que cayera al piso - ¡Mina-chan! – lo llamó sorprendida, empujándolo para que cayera en la cama, notándolo profundamente dormido.

-¡¿Cómo te pudiste quedar dormido? ¡IDIOTA! – grito con un gran sonrojo adornando su rostro, provocado por la combinación de vergüenza y enojo.

Al otro día, Minato se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sin la menor idea de que había pasado la noche anterior, el dolor se incrementó cuando golpearon fuertemente su puerta, se apresuró a abrirla y parar con el malestar que lo estaba matando, nunca una misión lo había dejado tan noqueado como la borrachera que se provocó; al abrir entraron con prisa sus dos amigos.

-Eres un idiota – fue lo primero que dijo Fugaku.

-Y ahora ¿qué pasa? ¿Y podrías bajar el tono de tu voz por, favor? – pidió mientras tocaba su adolorida cabeza.

-Que bien, por estar de borracho vas a perder definitivamente a Uzumaki – dijo Hiashi.

-¿De qué hablas? – mencionó más interesado.

-Y para colmo no sabes nada – habló Fugaku.

-Díganme ¿De qué demonios hablan? – levantando la voz agudizando más su dolor.

-El chico se marcha de Konoha.

-Que bien – dijo con alivio.

-No, que mal…porque Uzumaki se va con él – explico el Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué? – reacciono olvidando sus males.

-Pidió permiso para irse por un tiempo con él, al parecer ya hay algo más formal.

-No puede ser – Minato se negaba a creerse lo escuchado, después de ese hermoso sueño que había tenido en el que besaba a su amada Kushina, pensaba que todo iba mejorando pero por lo visto estaba muy equivocado.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? ¡Ve por ella! – le dijo Fugaku desesperado.

Minato no dijo nada y su presencia se desvaneció del lugar, corriendo a la puerta de la aldea.

-¿Hicimos bien en mentirle? – le preguntó Hiashi al Uchiha.

-Hmp, por supuesto – dijo Fugaku con una media sonrisa en el rostro. – Además, él fue el idiota en creernos.

Minato vio como Kushina estaba en la salida en compañía de Takeshi, dispuesta a iniciar el viaje.

-¡ESPERA! –grito con todas sus fuerzas

Kushina y Takeshi voltearon sorprendidos al ver como el rubio corrió hacia ellos con rostro preocupado, aunque la chica adquirió un marcado sonrojo al recordar la noche anterior.

-¿Mina..? –Kushina no pudo acabar de hablar cuando de pronto se vio jalada por la mano del rubio, el cual la arrastró sin poder oponerse llevándola a una zona alejada del bosque. – ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto un poco mareada por la carrera a la que fue sometida.

-No te puedes ir…no con él – fue lo primero que habló el chico. – No lo voy a permitir.

-Sigues con eso… ¿quién se va a marchar y con quién? – hablo con cierto enfado Kushina.

-¡TU CON TAKESHI! – Le contesto de inmediato, para después reaccionar a lo que había dicho la chica – ¿Cómo que si sigo con eso?

-Con la absurda idea de que puede pasar algo entre Take-chan y yo 'ttebane – Le respondió Kushina.

-¿Cómo sabes…que yo? – menciono confuso el Namikaze.

El rostro de Kushina se volvió a tornar rojo al darse cuenta que había hablado de más.

-Ah….pues…yo… - Tartamudeaba nerviosa, hasta ver que Minato no se acordaba de nada – ¡Eres un idiota Mina-chan! – dijo con enfado estampándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro al chico, tirándolo al piso.

-¿Por qué fue eso? – dijo aún más confundido.

-¡Porque tú de idiota no recuerdas lo que paso anoche! – dijo por fin la pelirroja.

Minato reacciono, recordando el sueño que había tenido, razonando que al parecer nada de eso había sido un sueño, confirmándoselo el intenso sonrojo en el rostro de la Uzumaki y el enfado de la misma.

-Lo siento – dijo tomando con fuerza la mano de la pelirroja – Tal vez no recuerde con perfección, y mi condición de anoche fue lamentable, tienes razón Kushina, soy un idiota – explicaba Minato mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica.

Kushina estaba inmóvil, viendo cada milimétrico movimiento de Minato, sintiendo su corazón latir con intensidad con cada acción de él.

-Así que tengo que hacer las cosas bien. Kushina Uzumaki, te amo y en verdad deseo que te conviertas en mi novia – dijo con el corazón en la mano e intensa mirada celeste sobre la violeta.

-Yo…yo…- Kushina tenía un intenso sonrojo y hablaba con torpeza, algo nunca antes visto para Minato, pero que la hacía lucir más hermosa, si podía ser eso posible.

-¿Sí? – pregunto con cierta picardía el chico cuando la cercanía de rostro dejaba combinar ambos alientos.

Minato no recibió respuesta hablada de la pelirroja, ya que lo único que pudo sentir fue los brazos de ella rodeando su cuello con rapidez, jalando su cabeza para unir sus labios a los de ella. Si señores, Kushina Uzumaki le había robado un beso a él.

Un beso más intenso y largo que el anterior, que ambos disfrutaron con dicha.

-Yo también te amo, Minato – Le dijo la chica cuando se separaron apenas unos milímetros – Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia 'ttebane – menciono rosando sus femeninos labios sobre los masculinos.

Minato jalo a Kushina de la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo volviendo a unir sus labios con pasión.

Unos minutos después volvieron a la salida de Konoha encontrándose con Takeshi tomado de la mano de otro hombre desconocido, ahora para ambos.

-¡Shina! Qué bueno que regresaste, pensé que no te ibas a despedir de mí.

-Cómo crees Take-chan, ¿acaso él es Ryu? – pregunto con emoción la muchacha, Minato no había soltado la mano de Kushina manteniéndose observando la situación.

-Sí, mira, se los presento. Él es Ryu, mi novio – dijo alegre mirando con cierta sorna al Namikaze.

La mandíbula de Minato se desencajo por lo escuchado.

-Tú…tú… ¡eres GAY! – dijo estupefacto el rubio.

-Mina-chan, no seas grosero 'ttebane – lo regañó su novia – No tiene nada de malo.

-No es eso…es que…tu…

-Ya lo sé – contesto Takeshi – Todo era una mentira – respondió.

-¿De qué hablan 'ttebane?

-NADA – dijeron a la par los dos, si Kushina se enteraba exactamente de lo sucedido se enojaría y mucho.

-Ahora si nos marchamos, me dio mucho gusto verte, Shina, y te deseo mucha felicidad con tu novio, que por cierto no está nada mal –dijo con descaro Takeshi mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Minato, el cual solo se estremeció.

-Cuidado con los comentarios, que él ya tiene dueña –advirtió Kushina a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

-No te preocupes mujer, Bye~ - se despidió marchándose de la aldea.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Minato tomo de la cintura a su novia.

-Así que ya tengo dueña – dijo divertido.

-Pues claro 'ttebane, así cuidado con lo que haces, Namikaze – advirtió tratándose de poner seria, siendo un poco imposible por la cercanía de ambos.

-Claro, Uzumaki – contesto besándola de nuevo.

-Y ahora vamos a Ichirakus, que me debes muchos platos de ramen por lo sucedido anoche – dijo apenas se separó de él.

-¿eh?

-Oh sí, tú vas a pagar por el susto que me dio el pervertido de tu sensei – explico la chica.

Minato sonrió y siguió a su novia, que bien se oía eso, después averiguaría lo que le hizo Jiraiya a Kushina y se encargaría de cobrársela a sus amigos por el engaño de la mañana, igual que a su chica, a él no se le olvidaba nada.

-¡Mina-chan, date prisa 'ttebane! – lo apresuro la Uzumaki.

Minato apareció a su lado y se tomaron de la mano, caminando juntos por las calles de Konoha como lo harían de ahora en adelante.

Dejándoles claro a todos los habitantes que Kushina era absolutamente SUYA.

FIN

.

**Espero que disfrutaran mucho del fic n.n sobretodo la gran cumpleañera, jejeje**

**¡FELICIDADES BELLA!**

**Y por supuesto:**

**¡ARRIBA EL MINAKUSHI!**

**Nos vemos **

**BYEBYE n.n **


End file.
